supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter of Heaven and Hell Series
The Daughter of Heaven and Hell series focuses on a Nephalem named Cassandra Masters, the daughter of Castiel and Meg Masters and Emma Winchester, daughter of Dean Winchester and Lydia. Story Plot There is the sun and moon. two perfect polar opposites in balance. You ever wonder if there was such a thing like destiny? The Winchesters don't believe in fate or destiny, but two girls on the other hand do. Sam and Dean learn of Cas being alive and Meg is pregnant with a Nephalem, a powerful bring that can bring good or show the world her dark side. She is meant to be a Savior of mankind. An Amazon that was meant to kill her father has the choice of choosing her own path. She is a warrior and a hunter. She is a Winchester. A new bloodline. Born to be a great leader. This is the story of Cassandra Masters and Emma Winchester. Together they will decide their fates and save everyone they know in love. If no one will fight for free will, might as well as do it themselves. Right? Story Arc Gods and Monsters (Season 8) After the events of Season 7, with Dick Roman and the Leviathans defeat, a year goes by and the Winchester Family is only beginning to expand. Eve makes her return back on earth and plots her revenge against those who banish her or harm her children, but this time she's not alone as the monsters are about to have a family reunion. Crowley formulates his own personal vendetta and sets out to bring down Cassandra's life for good and tries to make himself the biggest major threat on earth, heaven, and hell. Meanwhile, Cassandra is still dealing with her split personality disorder and trying to get it under control with her new guest up inside her head driving her nuts. The old gods have taken an interest in Emma and place her in one of their insane trials. Sam, Dean, and Castiel discover the tablets and set out to close the gates of Heaven and Hell. As the adults are busy with their stuff, Emma and Cassandra go forward out into the Wayward world and go do their own thing together. What that thing is? We have no idea, but I will tell you that it's going to be so much fun. Make way Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0 is finally here! All Heaven and Hell will Break Loose (Season 9) There will be Blood to Pay (Season 10) Drown in Darkness, the Light shall cast upon Us (Season 11) Searching for a Place to Belong (Season 12) What lies Beneath us and What lies Before us (Season 13) Down the Road until the End (Season 15) Major Season Ending Battles * Leviathan War * Monster Family Reunion * Rage of the Guardians * Family don't end in Blood, But it ends in Death * The Alpha, The Omega, and The Amiga * American Revolution 2.0 * New Genesis *Endgame Big Bad (Season 7-15) * Big Bad (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Supernatural Characters Main Characters * Cassandra Masters (Season 7-15) * Emma Winchester (Season 7-15) * Helel (Season 9-14) * Malik (Season 7-14) * Sam Winchester (Season 7-14) * Dean Winchester (Season 7-14) * Castiel (Season 7-14) * Lydia (Season 7-14) * Meg Masters (Season 7, 11-14) Antagonist * Crowley (Season 7-12) * Dick Roman (Season 7) * Amazon Girls ** Katherine (Season 7-8) ** Sabrina (Season 7-8) ** Laura (Season 7-8) * Adam (season 8) * Eve (Season 7-8) * Ancient Ones (Season 8) ** Seth/Ceberus (Season 8) ** Ladon (Season 8) ** Nima/Nemean Lion (Season 8) ** Hydra (Season 8) ** Chimera (Season 8) ** Sphinx (Season 8) * Knight of Hell ** Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid) (Season 7, 9-10) ** Abaddon (Hell Knights) (Season 8-9) * Duke of Hell (White-Eyed Demon) ** Legion (Duke/White-Eyed Demon) (season 8) ** Barbatos (Duke/White-Eyed Demon) (Season 7-10, 12-14) * Princes of Hell ** Azazel ** Ramiel ** Dagon ** Asmodeus ** Belial ** Paimon ** Mephistopheles * Greek Pantheons ** Ares (Season 8, 10, 13) ** Enyo (Season 8) ** Eris (Season 8) ** Phobos (Season 8) ** Deimos (Season 8) ** Harmonia (Season 8) * Metatron (Season 8-11) * Ridwan (Season 9) * Malikah (Season 9) * Nachiel (Season 9) * Sorath (Season 9) * Munkar (Season 9) * Nakir (Season 9) * Empyrean and Pandemonium Army (Season 9) * Briesla/Bruna/Gisela (Season 7-9) * Valdus (Season 10) * Apollyon (Season 10) * Apex (Season 11) * Yaldabaoth (Season 11, 15) * Onyx (Season 10-11) * Samael (Season 11-12) * Umbras (Season 11) * Archons (Season 11, 15) * Amara (Season 11, 13-15) * Bifrons (Season 12) * Leonard (season 12) * British Men of Letters (Season 12) ** Arthur Ketch (Season 12) ** Lady Toni Bevell (Season 12) ** Doctor Hess (Season 12) * Betzalel (Season 13) * Alternate Cassandra (Season 14) * Chaos (Season 13, 15) * Malthael (Season 15) * Alternate Michael (Season 15) Recurring Characters * Charlie Bradbury (Season 7-8) * Kevin Tran (Season 7-11, 13) * Garth (Season 8, 10, 14) * God (Season 7, 11, 13-15) * Goddess (Season 11, 13-15) * Death (Season 7, 9-10, 11, 13-15) * Henry Winchester (season 8-12) * Jesse Turner (Season 9-13) * Claire Novak (Season 10) * Jody Mills * Nuria Sage (Season 8) * Michael (Season 7-8, 11-13) * Lucifer (Season 7-8, 11-13) * Raphael (11-13) * Gabriel (Season 10-13) Other Characters * Genesis (Season 13, 15) * Gabrielle (Season 7) * Clea (Season 7) * Artemis (Season 8) * Aphrodite (Season 8) * Azrael (Season 8-9, 13-14) * Gadreel (Season 8-11) * Andras (Season 8-11) * Harold (Season 9-10) * Sandalphon (Season 9-11) Species and Objects Hybrids * Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) * Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) * Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) * Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) ** Rephaim ** Elioud ** Enim ** Anakim * Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) * Vaewolf (Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid) * Seelie (Demon-Fairy Hybrid) * Warlock (Demon-Witch Hybrid) * Demiurge (Primordial-Mortal Hybrid) Angels * Archangel * Seraphim * Watcher/Grigori * Dominion * Ophanim Demons * Blue-Eyed Demon * Duke of Hell (White-Eyed Demon) * Prince of Hell * Knight of Hell/Hell Knight * Incubus/Gray-Eyed Demons * Succubus/Pink-Eyed Demons Pantheon Greek Religion * Gaea * Zeus * Hera * Aphrodite * Artemis * Ares * Harmonia * Prometheus Monster * Leviathan * Amazon (Corrupted) * Ancient Ones Reapers * Necromancer Primordial Entities * God * Goddess * Death * The Darkness * Chaos Others * Archons * Demiurge * Guardians * Shedim * Umbras * Shards Weapons/Object * Angel blade * Seraph Blade * Angel Sword * Demon Blade * Angelic Wrist Blades * The Triquetra * Holy Shotgun * Icarus Wings * Leviathan's Hide * Mark of Cain * Nephalem Sword * Glorious/FlamingSword/Michael Sword * Trident of Lucifer * Raphael's Staff * Gabriel's Morning Star Locations * Castiel's Safe House * Themiscyra * Heaven * Hell * Purgatory * Olympus * City of Herbon * The Empty Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fan Series Category:Series